


they fed me candy to keep quiet

by domharry1994



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Alternate Universe, Angry Zayn, Angst, Bipolar Disorder, Cutting, Eating Disorder, Height Differences, Long, M/M, Mental Institution, Past Abuse, Rape, Sad, Sad Harry, Sad Louis, Sassy Louis, Self Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Therapy, attempted suicide, zayns kinda crazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domharry1994/pseuds/domharry1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tries to kill himself and gets admitted to a psych ward. Louis is his counsellor. Featuring anorexic Niall, Zayn with bypolar disorder and Perrin being abused by Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	they fed me candy to keep quiet

**Author's Note:**

> this took a very long time to write and I'm not finished yet but I really wanted to post the first part. I'm hoping to have the second part up by April, no rush aha. Well here ya go, kudos and comment!

They fed me candy to keep quiet 

He just stared. He imagined he'd have all these fears and doubts but his mind was blissfully blank. His hands loosely clasped onto the edge, his body was calm. He had been waiting a long time for this. Harry stood on the outside of the railing, just one step and he'd be done, he almost wanted a reason to not jump, but he couldn't think of one. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he was too focused on the exciting concept of finally ending his life than to here the scruff of shoes on the pavement. He let go and almost took the step, until someone had pulled him back and pushed him into the pavement.  
"Are you fucking crazy!?" The dark figure yelled at him, sounding like a man but having the physique of a women  
"Cmon man," Harry begged, "you don't even know me. This will hardly affect your life,"  
The stranger scoffed and pushed Harry back down when tried to get back up.  
"You look hardly sixteen, like I'm just going to walk away while you throw away your life. Cmon, your coming with me,"  
The male said firmly and picked Harry up, quite easily. Harry pushed out of his hold.  
"Hey! I don't know you! I'm not going anywhere with you,"  
The stranger sighed in irritation and flashed Harry a business card.  
"Louis Tomlinson. Nurse at Cheshire Instituon," Harry read aloud, wait..  
"You're taking me to a mental Instituon. Aren't you?" Harry asked grumpily as they walked to presumably Louis's vehicle. He shortly nodded.  
"That is correct, hop in," Harry grumbled to himself but hopped in, looking sadly out the window at the bridge, unconsciously touching the scars on his wrist. He heard Louis's door open and pulled down his sleeve, continuing to stare at the bridge.  
"You don't need to hide them, I already know they are there and you will be getting you treatment for your need to hurt yourself," Louis said matter of factly while he started the car. Harry groaned, first the bridge now his only outlit. He crossed his arms like a child but than considered how fast the car was going, if he jumped out now there was no way he could survive. Plus if he didn't die from the impact, a car would run him over to seal the deal.  
"Don't even think about it," Louis said sharply as Harry placed his hand on his door handle.  
"Child lock. No escaping," he said and kept driving.  
"So Harry, why did you want to kill yourself?" Louis asked bluntly, Harry was a bit taken back.  
"I'm sad," he said simply, Louis pursed his lips.  
"I see. We'll crack you open." He replied than pulled into a nearly empty parking lot.  
"We're here!" Louis announced and hopped out of the car, Harry knew they wouldnt give him anything sharp so he took the pin he found near his chair and stuffed it in his underwear. He nervously exited the car, intimated by the large facility, all the windows had bars, blocking them in.  
"Don't worry, you'll become more comfortable with the place," Louis assured but Harry wasn't too sure.  
The sky was still black when they walked into the building, Harry was surprised anyone was still up. The receptionist was still awake but looked half dead. The ward looked just as Harry had expected, cold and white.  
"Another one?" The receptionist merely asked, hardly looking away from her phone. Louis chuckled.  
"Seems so, caught this one right in time. Harry styles, male, weight..."  
Louis paused and looked Harry up and down, Harry folded his arms self consciously around his waist as Louis calculated his weight.  
"... Weight estimated 120 pounds but I'll get a more accurate measurement tomorrow. And so far my only diagnoses are some kind of eating disorder, anxiety and possibly body dismorphia." Louis rambled on to the receptionist who had been typing out what Louis had been saying. Harry felt hot in embarrassment. Louis took a key off of a hook and nudged Harry to walk left.  
"Sorry if that was intrusive Harry but that information is confidential. Only you, and the workers will know that information. If you would like you may share it amongst the other patients." Louis assured, Harry felt mildly comforted with that information.  
"Schedules aren't that strict, you must come for breakfast every day at 9:30, showers can either be every day or every other day, you choose. Showers are preferred to be done either early in the morning or late at night," Louis paused as he used his key to unlock a large door, revealing a long hallway. This must be where the rooms are.  
"You must have two meals a day, lunch is your choice. Tomorrow, you will be going to a group therapy group after breakfast, I am not the counsellor in charge but I will still come to take you. Although I am not in charge of your group therapy, I am your main counsellor. Feel free to stop by my office whenever. We will have scheduled meetings three times a week-" Harry zoned out as Louis kept talking, three hours ago he was writing a suicide note and getting rest to kill himself. Now, he's in a mental institution. He still plans on dying, but he isn't sure how to yet. There still is a blade in his pants and that seems to be his lucky ticket. He become bored with his thoughts and stared up at Louis. He's quite gorgeous, and he's been the first person to be genuinely kind to Harry. It'll be sad when Louis realizes the time he wasted on him. 

Finally, Louis directed Harry to his room. He did have a roommate and Louis claimed Harry would love him but Harry doubted it. 

"And before you go in, I need that pin back," the color drained from Harry's face as Louis stuck his hand out.  
"Come on squirt, I know you have it." Louis asked impatiently, Harry sighed and reached into his pants, there goes plan B. Louis smiled brightly. 

"Terrific! There won't be anymore cutting from here on out! Have a goodnights rest Harold, I'll see you after breakfast," with that, Louis left Harry standing at his door.  
"Harold," Harry mumbled distastefully, god he hated that name. 

He creaked the door open in fear of waking his room mate, god only knows what he's in for. Harry felt like ripping his hair out in frustration. He really thought this was the night. The room was dark spare the slight light the moon gave off from the barred up windows. Harry stiffly got into bed, touching his fresh scars, digging his nails into them. 

He woke up to the sound of the door opening loudly and the curtains being pulled back, sun streaming into the room. 

"Mornin' sun shines!!!" Louis screamed brightly, making as much noise as possible. When Harry thought it couldn't get worse as he started to hear a loud bell. He regretfully opened his eyes and tried not to laugh when he saw Louis dancing around the room hitting a cow bell. The man sleeping beside had still not moved, Harry could see he was a blonde, and from the side looked about Harry's age. 

"Morning camper! How was your..." Louis left his sentence unfinished when he noticed the bloody sheets. 

"Harry," he scolded and grabbed him by the hand, taking him into the bathroom. Harry's eyes were still partially closed from how tired he was. Louis whipped out a key and opened a safe above the toilet which held a safety kit. He raised Harry's sleeves and made a small noise at his deep cuts. 

"Jeez Harry, you really did yourself a number. Before or after you came?"

"Before," Harry mumbled, "but I just couldn't stop digging my nails into them,"

Louis made a humming sound and took out a pair of nail clippers from the safety kit. He cut Harry's nails down to the nub. He than cleaned the blood and added medicine. 

"There we go! Good as new! Let's wake Niall!" 

Niall was actually pretty happy and Harry couldn't imagine why he was admitted here. He always wore a bright smile and kept making small jokes to Harry. Although it became apparent why he was in the institution once their breakfast was served. 

Harry had eaten already both his toast whereas Niall had barely take a sip of his orange juice. Niall was quite skinny now that Harry had thought about it. 

Louis plopped down beside Niall and wrapped an arm around him, giving him a tight squeeze. 

"How's it going blondie?" He asked, Niall shrugged sadly. 

"I can't do it Lou," he replied, his big blue eyes getting glassy. 

"Oi that's a load of shit, I've seen you devour whole pies!" Louis exclaimed, Niall giggled slightly. 

"What's the problem?" 

Niall sighed sadly, "I gained two pounds this week. I can't see my ribs anymore,"

"Oh Niall," Louis shook his head, "that isn't something to be ashamed of. You should be proud. I know I'm proud of you! You'll get out of here in no time with that progress!" 

Harry couldn't help but smile at how genuinely sweet Lou was. To every patient. After he convinced Niall to eat he went over to the next table, urging more kids to eat despite how they think they look. The other counsellors couldn't compare. Whereas Louis was helping the patients, they ate their breakfast at a table in the far back, Scowling at patients. Louis is defiantly one in a million. 

Halfway through breakfast two more patients came to join. The one was a painfully beautiful man whom looked like he belonged inside of a portrait, beside him he had his arm slung around a bright eyed blonde girl. He was smiling fondly at her as they took their seat. 

"Hey Ni! Hey, you must be new. I'm Perrie," the girl introduced and stuck out her hand, before Harry could shake her extended hand, her presumed boyfriend was pulling her hand back. Harry raised his eyebrows. 

"Sorry mate, I'm kinda insanely possessive. One of the many reasons I'm here, I'm Zayn. Um, sorry if I come across rude but don't touch Perrie, please. It drives me insane," Zayn said, what a good first impression. I gulped nervously and nodded, Zayn was quite intimidating. He flashed me a blinding smile. 

"Perfect, babe eat," Zayn said, nudging Perrie as he saw her picking at her food. Harry noticed bruises on her wrist but he chose to ignore it. They need help just like he does. 

They all were in the same therapy group so they directed Harry to the room. They all took their seats and waited for the counsellor. 

"Good morning everyone, today we have a new comer. Care to introduce yourself?" The hot counsellor asked, was everyone here hot?

"Um hi, I'm Harry," Harry started, "I got, um, admitted last night by Louis and now I'm here,"

"Ah yes, the tommo pick up. That's how we receive many of our clients, let's go around the circle and see how everyone is doing, yeah?" 

The counsellor, whose name Harry learned is Liam, proceeded to ask everyone different questions, each differing on each patients problems. 

"Zayn, have you been trying those excersises I've taught you?" Liam asked Zayn, Zayn sheepishly shook his head. 

"Zayn if you want to get better you have to listen to me,"

Zayn took a deep breath, "I know I know I just don't want to let go of her you know? Not after what happened last time I did that."

 

"Niall," Liam said, his eyes noticeably softening. Harry tried not to pay any mind to it.  
"Have you looked at yourself in the mirror and written down what you saw?" Niall looked down at his hands and nodded. Liam clapped his hands together. 

"Excellent! Could you read it to the group?" 

Niall blushed, "I'm not sure if I should.."

"Don't worry Niall, no one is here to judge you. We all care for you and want you to get better." Liam assured, the group clapping in response. 

Niall cleared his throat, "Greasy hair, big nose, weirdly shaped eyes, thin lips, pasty white skin,-"

The list was so long Harry could hardly keep up, by the time Niall had finished he was heaving with sobs. Liam rushed over to hug him. 

"Shhh, that was good," he comforted, Niall only cried harder. 

"I hate myself so much Li," Niall cried out, Harry's heart clenched at that.

Niall couldn't calm down and began to seize up, looking as though he couldn't breath. He clutched onto Liam's neck. Liam remained calm as he called into his walkie talkie for Louis, whom pulled Niall off of Liam and flashed a smile to the group before carrying Niall out of the room. 

"Harry, as this is your first meeting I just want you to know that when I ask these questions it is not to embarrass you, put you on the spot or be intrusive. The sake of these questions are to help you and have moral support," Liam explained, leaning forward in his chair. Harry remained slouched in his chair and nodded, playing with the sleeve of the shirt they had given him. 

"Have you ever had professional help before, Harry?" Harry shook his head. 

"Hm, that explains a lot." Liam thought to himself. He asked a couple more questions after that, if he had lived with his biological family, remained at the same school till he graduated. Stupid shit like that. 

"Alright Harry, last question. If Louis had not found you, would you have jumped?" Without even hesitating, Harry nodded. 

"Absolutely." 

 

The mental house was pretty boring. All there seemed to do was shower, eat, color and get therapy. He really needed to cut, it was bubbling inside of him. He was in the common room with Zayn and Perrie when he spotted a pencil sharpener left abandoned on a table. The workers seem preoccupied, even Louis was busy. 

He told Zayn and Perrie he needed a drink, as he left the room he snatched the pencil sharpener quickly. He almost danced when no one had seen. His arms were beginning to look dull. He had only been at the mental house for two days but he was used to cutting up to three times a day. Today, he was meeting with Louis one on one for counselling for the first time. He was dreading it. He did not want to relieve the shit he went through that made him the fucked up person he is today. 

His body was buzzing, his senses feeling intensified. The stinging of the fresh cuts mixed with the warm blood running down his arm is just what he needed. He leaned his head against the cold wall of the bathroom and just closed his eyes. His mind blissfully blank. His calm mind set was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. 

"Harry!?" He heard Louis shout frantically, still banging on the door. He hurriedly pulled his sleeves down and hid the blade under the cabinets. 

"Harry please love, stop whatever you're doing," Louis begged from the other side of the door, Harry stood but he was fairly dizzy. He looked to where he was sitting and a pile of blood surrounded where he sat. He didn't remember cutting that much. 

He whipped the door open to have Louis jump on him, pushing him to the ground. 

"I fucking can't believe you! Why wouldnt you answer the door! I thought you were hurt-" Louis's eyes trailed to the blood on the floor and back to Harry. 

"God we have to crack you have this nasty habit. Stop doing this to yourself," Louis muttered, climbing off Harry and once again unlocking the safety kit. He pulled up Harry's sleeve and was disappointed to see his arm full of cuts. 

"Were you going to kill yourself?" Louis asks as he wrapped a bandage around his wrist. Harry shrugged. 

"Probably," 

 

"Alright Harry," Louis began, pushing his glasses onto his face.despite the serious situation, Harry couldn't help but think of freakin adorable Louis is. 

"Today, we're going to focus on your need to hurt yourself. The base of everyone's problems 9 times out of 10 stems from their childhood. I got this sheet for ya to fill out. Be honest." Louis instructed and passed Harry a sheet. 

The questions were quite personal and took Harry back. He paused when he reached question 16. 

"Harry what question is it?" Louis asked, his voice soothing. Harry bit his lip. 

"Did your parents love you," 

"Ah yes, that seems to be a struggle amongst most patients. You may just skip it if you'd like." 

Harry finished and handed the test over to Louis who frowned. 

"You left half the page blank," he pointed out, Harry shrugged. 

Louis sighed and smiled in frustration, "you're gonna be a tough one. To start off this session, follow me," 

Louis rose out of his seat and Harry did the same. Louis than stopped infront of a full length mirror. He pursed his lips. 

"For this excersise, I'd like you to tell me what you see in the mirror," Louis told Harry, who looked back at him in horror. 

"You're going to need more than hour," Harry joked, Louis didn't even crack a smile. Harry lightly blew out air to relax himself. 

"Well, I see me, obviously. I've always liked my height, although it makes my hips look quite narrow," Harry examined, looking his body up and down. 

"My calves are pretty fat, almost the same size of my thighs. My thighs are a good shape but they aren't toned and when I sit they look rather flabby," Harry was frowning now, he had never said out loud his body troubles. 

"I don't like the size of my belly button, it's very round and deep. No matter how much, I, um, diet, my stomach still remains quite flabby," Harry looked at Louis in the mirror, he was jotting down notes which made Harry nervous. 

"Louis, I don't want to continue," Harry whined, Louis smiled at him. 

"Than you don't have to love, that was a great first start. We have about fifteen minutes left and I'd like to tackle that nasty habit you have," Louis gestured for Harry to take a seat. 

Louis reached behind him and handed Harry a pile of clothes. 

"Seeing as your quite sneaky you are required to now wear short sleeved shirts. I will be coming in the mornings for a daily check up, you are one of our few self harmers who have actually attempted to end their life." Harry pouted, the thought of constantly having his cuts on display was terrible to say in the least. 

The session was cut off after that by a panicking nurse who said one of the boys was one the roof. Louis had to leave and apologized but Harry was happy time was up. He likes Louis but he can't help him and he's wasting his time. 

 

It was hard to focus on anything else but his scars. Seemed as if everyone else felt that way too. The only person who didn't seem intrigued by the cuts was Niall, Zayn and Perrie. Basically the only opinions Harry cares about. Zayn and Niall simply smiled sadly at him whereas Perrie, when Zayn wasn't looking, showed Harry the cuts on her hips. 

"You're not alone," she said quietly, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. Harry smiled at her, it was nice to not be alone. Suddenly a tan arm was wrapped around Perrie's neck and Zayn was shouting at Harry. 

"Think you can touch MY girlfriend you fucking cutting bitch," Zayn shouted, Harry flinched back as Zayn moved closer, veins prominent in his neck. Perrie's eyes were wide in fear, she grabbed onto his arm to pull him back but he simply threw her to the ground. 

"I own her, do you understand me? You don't come flaunting in here like you own the place, you attempted suicide and failed, you don't win a fucking trophy you charity case," Harry felt bile rise in his throat, it was back. The yelling, the insults, and eventually, the punches. 

"Here!" Zayn yelled and reached into his pocket, passing Harry a handful of pills. 

"Do it already, no one wants you-"  
"Mr Malik! That is enough, return back to your room." Louis said firmly, practically shaking with anger as Zayn stomped off to his room. He looked over to Harry who looked as if he was going to burst at the seams. He clutched the pills tightly in his hand, his eyes flickered up to Louis.  
Louis made his way over to Harry and stuck out his hand, waiting for Harry to put the pills into his hands. 

"No Louis," Harry cried, "you don't understand, I've been wanting to do this since I was eight years old. And I'm not the only who had wished I had jumped off a bridge. God, look at all these pills," 

Louis looked uneasily from Harry to the pills, Harry was almost giggling at the handful, high off the thought of ending his life. 

"Red, blue, green gosh. The thoughts of what this would do to my body. Break down my eternal organs. God will it hurt, it'll hurt so bad," 

"That's enough, we're going to my office," 

 

Harry kept his eyes glued to his lap as Louis talked Liam outside the office, he already knew it was about him. 

Harry was surprised when both Louis and Liam came to talk to him, Louis kneeled infront of Harry and grabbed onto Harry's hands, Harry's head snapped up. 

"Harry, we don't take lightly to bullying here. Cheshire institution is a safe place, we will be punishing Zayn for his outburst," Louis assured, his bright eyes staring into Harry's dull green eyes. 

"It doesn't matter, everything he said is right. I am just a cutting emi bitch and I should kill myself. Like I was going to," Harry grumbled, Louis let go of his hands and stood up, running a hand over his face. He looked over to Liam who shrugged. 

"Why do you want to die so bad Harry?" Louis pried, Harry simply shrugged. 

"Please Harry, I want to help you. By telling me your motive, I can help you-"

Harry aggressively shook his head, his nails digging into his wrists. 

"I can't tell, I'm not allowed," Harry yelled to no in particular the before abruptly standing from his chair and running out of the room. Louis tried not to scream. 

"How are we going to help him?" Liam shrugged. 

"If you shrug one more time I'm going to castrate you," 

 

Harry's words kept ringing through Louis's mind as he tried to find out on his own what happened to Harry.  
"I can't tell, I'm not allowed," could be hinting at child abuse. Louis sighed in exasperation, it's useless trying to figure out Harry's past. 

He started to jot down everything he knew about Harry when his train of thought was interrupted by his office door opening. He was surprised to see Harry. 

"Harry what are you-"  
"My mom would give me candy not to tell," 

Silence, Louis felt bile riding in his throat. The room was dark besides the faint light Louis's cheap lamp gave. 

"Come sit do-"

"I would tell him no but he knew I was lying, I did want it. My no's were to cover up how much I wanted it, he said," Harry's voice was raspy, and airy, as if he was relieving his childhood trauma while he told Louis snipets. 

"He helped me, he gave me the razor, showed me how to use it."  
With that said, Harry left the room, his foot steps descending down the hallway. 

"Fuck," Louis whispered in the silent air. 

 

Harry was woken again to Louis screaming and dancing around the room. Suddenly he tripped over the carpet and went tumbling to the ground, Harry couldn't help but laugh. 

"Don't laugh at me, squirt. Help me up," Louis whined from his place on the floor, Harry unwillingly sat up from his bed and lent out a hand for Louis to grab, Harry tried not to squeal when he took in the obvious size difference in hands. 

"Jesus mate," Louis blurted out, examining Harry's hands, "you've got big fucking hands." 

Harry laughed quietly and shook his head, "your hands are just tiny," 

Which they were, they were so tiny and, now that Harry was thinking about it everything; about Louis was pretty tiny. It was way too early in the morning to be having these thoughts, especially when Harry had a daddy fetish and Louis was a perfect twink. 

 

The breakfast table turned tense when Zayn and Perrie showed up, Zayn apologized to Harry for his outburst, but Perrie was glaring at him the whole breakfast. The air was thick between the two, Harry talked to Niall a bit but the hair was too heavy to try to even small talk. Perrie didn't even attempt to eat her food, she sat slumped in her chair with a pissed off expression on his face. 

Zayn was impatiently tapping his foot and he out of nowhere slammed his fist on the table, causing the others to jump but Perrie remained still. 

"Jesus Christ Perrie! I'm fucking sorry!" Zayn shouted, Perrie rolled her eyes. 

"I really hate you sometimes, you know?" She mumbled, Zayn let out what sounded like a growl and grabbed Perrie by the neck, squeezing hard, the guards jogged over and tried to take Zayn off, Perrie wasn't even struggling. 

"Do it Zayn," she gasped out, her face turning pink, "make my fucking day and kill me." 

Zayn squeezed his eyes shut and screamed before letting go. The guards grabbed him and pulled him away from a distraught Perrie. He was screaming and crying as they pulled him out of the door. The other tables returned to eating as this happened regularly, Niall and Harry remained with shocked faces. Perrie got up from her spot on the floor and sat back in her chair, staring distastefully at her food and not even acknowledging the bright red hand prints around her neck. 

Louis came and sat at the table, taking Zayn's spot. 

"Mhmm breakfast looks good today!" He said and took a sausage from Harry's untouched plate. 

He wrapped an arm around Perrie who flinched from it but leaned her head on Louis's neck, silent tears going down her face. 

She stared blankly at the wall as she whispered to Louis, "I thought he was really going to do it this time, Lou. I really thought he was going to kill me," She confessed to Lou, he simply shushed her and rubbed soothing circles on her shoulders. 

He turned his attention to Niall and Harry. He plastered a fake smile onto his face and looked down at their plates. 

"As you boys should know, today you are allowed out, but as you both are on suicide watch you have to go with a counsellor," Louis told them and Harry felt disappointment swell in his chest, he really needed to get out of here. 

"But!" Louis clapped his hands together, "I would love to accompany you boys to an outing, what do ya say?" Both boys excitedly nodded their heads, Louis smiled at the pair. 

"Awesome! But in order to leave you have to finish your plate," Harry and Niall both groaned, the food looked good but so so fattening. 

 

Harry got the privilege to sit in the shot gun and just stare at Louis. He didn't care if he was caught quite frankly, Louis was just so beautiful. He was wearing a guns and roses tee that was simply a tank top, giving Harry a nice view of his biceps. He jeans were tight tight and Harry reminded himself to lag behind the two. His hair was smoothed to the side and Jesus his tattoos were so fucking sexy. 

"Harry do ya mind, love? It's hard to drive when you're eyeing me down," Louis interrupted his thoughts, Harry blushed and looked away, but he caught that little smile Louis was wearing. 

They first went out to dinner at some place Harry couldn't even pronounce, but the food was good. He got a light spring salad with chicken on the side and a water. Louis had rolled his eyes when he made his order but besides that made no comment, they were both surprised and proud when Niall had ordered a burger. Louis gave him a clap on the back and Niall smiled sheepishly. 

The dinner conversation was light and full of laughs, the boys conversed about everything and Louis even let them in on a little gossip about the other counsellors. 

"The other day," he started, swallowing his food before continuing, "I went to the staff room to get a stapler, but the door was locked." 

He laughed a bit before continuing and both boys waited in anticipation. 

"I open it up and Mackenzie, one of the counsellors was riding the shit out of Dylan, one of the patients, right on the boss's desk!" Niall couldn't help the snort he gave out on that, Harry laughed hard and so did Louis. 

Harry couldn't help but realize how purely happy he was, how happy Louis made him. He had never felt like he was always on the brink of laughing and he couldn't wipe that stupid grin off his face. 

 

Unfortunately the night had come to an end and Harry laid in his room staring at the ceiling, and for the first time in a long time, he didn't cry himself to sleep

 

"Harry... I want to talk about that night you came into to my room." Louis said hesitantly, Harry's face lost color. 

"Lou," he fiddled with his hands and took a deep breath, "I think I'm ready to tell you."


End file.
